the midnight rooftop rendezvous
by shamelesslysixfeetunder
Summary: Somehow, a midnight rooftop rendezvous has become their thing. / Auslly one-shot. [warning: near death] (I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize. Enjoy!)


_**the midnight rooftop rendezvous**_

**summary: Somehow, a midnight rooftop rendezvous has become their thing. / Auslly one-shot.**

Okay, I really, really like this one :) I just like how I wrote it and how it turned out! :)

SO I MIGHT HAVE A SLIGHT OBSESSION WITH "STELLA" BY ALL TIME LOW JUDGE ME!

Oh, and today is the one year anniversary of "Successes & Setbacks" (OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE BEST AUSTIN & ALLY EPISODE EVER! [it's my favorite!]) :)

And dear Jesus, "Pass Me By" is perfect. :) CROSS COUNTRY IS PERFECTBEAUTIFULAMAZING OMG I LOVE MY TEAM! 3 Okay I'll leave you guys alone now. :)

~Kayleigh :)

(If I wrote a multichapter, would you read it?)

(Word count: 1,463)

* * *

/

/  
**the midnight rooftop rendezvous**

/

/

Ally's eyes widen in fear as she takes in the view. She's hundreds of feet from the good, solid ground, otherwise known as _where she wants to be right now_.

_Why did I let Austin talk me into this? _She wonders, then tenses as she feels the blond boy next to her take her hand.

"Austin," she says, and her voice is sharp, edged with a tinge of hysteria. _Not how she wants to sound_. "I'm scared."

Even though she's already told herself not to do it countless times, she tightens her grip on Austin's hand and tries not to look down. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..._

He turns to her with an easygoing grin-_how _does _he do it? _She wonders-and says, "Don't be. Just look around, Als. It's pure magic." Her heart is beating faster than usual, and she has no idea why.

She blames it on the lack of oxygen. Way up here, high in the sky, the tallest building in Miami, the air is thin and it's becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

"But we're so high up..." Ally's hands are shaking and she closes her eyes, repeating the mantra, _don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..._

"Aw, is someone afraid of heights?" Austin coos in a baby voice. Ally flushes as a voice inside her whispers, _you know you found that cute_. She shushes it because _their relationship is completely platonic and she wants it to stay that way._

_Or do you?_ The same voice hisses, to which Ally promptly tells it to shut its face before she makes it.

"Ally? _Are _you afraid of heights?" Austin asks, and there's a hint of honesty in his voice as he places a lazy arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.

_Okay_, Ally thinks, butterflies swooping around in her stomach, making her feel dizzy and wonderful at the same time. _So maybe our relationship isn't _completely _platonic_.

"No... I'm just afraid of falling." She replies softly, and the world is spinning as Austin places a somewhat chaste kiss on her cheek.

He begins to hum "Stella" by All Time Low, tapping his fingers in time with the beat.

Austin and Ally sit together, letting the darkness envelope them for a few minutes.

She likes this. It's inspiring, in its own way.

Out of nowhere, Austin asks, "Hey, Ally? Can we have ten minutes of honesty? Where we can say or do anything we want-nothing inappropriate, 'course-and not be judged."

Ally nods, biting her lip because _what is she going to say? Austin knows most of her secrets_. "You can go first," She says, and begins humming "Stella" again because it's stuck in her head.

He answers almost immediately, a serious look on his face. "I'm pretty sure that I'm hopelessly, desperately in love with someone, and they have no clue that I am. They're oblivious to any attempt I make."

Ally wants to ask him who it is, but it would be an intrusion of privacy. Besides, they have ten minutes of honesty. It's bound to come up some time.

"A boy helped me get over Dallas," she blurts out, and then blushes because it's pretty obvious she's referring to Trish's Quinceanera and their slow dance together.

She's glad it's dark because it means Austin can't see the red slowly creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

His finger brush past the small of her back, and she can't repress the shiver that runs down her spine. _Oh Austin, why do you do this to me?_

His voice is soft when he speaks. "I may just kinda sorta be slightly just a little nervous to tell you who that someone is. You know her pretty well."

Ally's blush grows even darker as she replies, "It just so happens that the boy also helped me get over my fear of falling in love." She bites her lip and steels herself to tell Austin the truth.

She realizes that she still has Austin's hand in a death grip. She loosens her hold, but doesn't let go because she's just now realized that _their relationship is anything _but _platonic_.

Austin furrows his brow and bites his lip before responding, "That someone is you, Ally."

For a moment, she can't breathe due to shock. It seems like her heart skips five beats, and it's a minute before both return to normal. She smiles, and it's a big one, spreading from ear to ear.

"Too soon, right? Sorry about that. I mean, it's been going on, and during Trish's Quinceanera it just kinda escalated in love, you know? Yeah, so anyways, just forget I-" Before he can finish, she cuts him off with a kiss.

Electricity courses through her veins and the world is spinning and her stomach is fluttering and her head is buzzing, but it's all in a pleasant sort of way. She's enjoying this feeling, and she wants it to last.

She's kissing with this frenzied passion and she's in control, but not for long. Austin manages to overpower her.

When she pulls away, she's breathless and she smiles and looks down. Her mind is still reeling, and the command center in her brain is screaming, _Mayday, mayday! Stomach taking unplanned flight!_

Her stomach erupts in butterflies and takes off.

_Well, that was bold._ She thinks, _And incredibly stupid._

Her hair hides her face and her quickly-growing blush. "Just forget I did that. We're just friends. I shouldn't have done that." She whispers, and her voice cracks when she says _just friends_, because they're never going to be _just friends_, and it hurts saying that.

Tears begin spilling onto her red cheeks, and she doesn't know why, and she's powerless to stop them. "I-I think it's time I got over my fear of heights."

She rises from her spot on the concrete, thinking, _I just ruined everything. _Heading towards the edge, she stands there for a few minutes before he joins her.

_Everything looks miniature from up here. I feel like a giant_, she thinks, and then smiles because it's such a ridiculous thought.

Austin goes to hold her hand, and in the process nudges her ever-so-slightly. She loses her balance and trips, sending her flying over the edge without a second thought.

Her life is flashing before her eyes and she takes a deep breath, steeling herself for the impact that will undoubtedly change her life.

She regrets everything she's never done, said, tried, or even thought about, like getting Trish and Dez together and never finishing that last song she wrote for Austin and never telling Austin, "I love you," and the fact that the last thing she said to her father was, "I hate you."

And as the ground grows closer and closer he outcome looks bleaker and bleaker and she finds herself _praying and praying and praying and praying _that somehow, she'll survive.

She closes her eyes and prepares to die. She knows the impact will hurt, and that she'll be in total agony. So she braces herself for her death.

But it never comes.

She opens her eyes and she's suspended six feet off the ground, hovering over the sidewalk. There's nothing holding her and nothing supporting her, and she supposes she's dead because _she's floating in midair_.

She slowly drops to the ground, and she's hit with an overwhelming sense of dizziness. She staggers over to a nearby bench, and collapses on it the moment her skin makes contact with the cool metal.

Ally places her face in her hands and begins to cry. She stays like that for what seems like forever, just shaking and crying and generally just reveling in the fact that she just fell from a one-hundred story building and she's alive.

Austin bursts out of the doors, and at the sight of Ally looks like he's in total shock. He slowly walks over and just hugs her tight as she's sobbing.

When she finally stops, she leans back into him and smiles-nothing big just yet (a near-death experience can shock you a little, you know)-and allows him to pick her up. His arms wrap around her neck and her knees, and she can't help but feel like she's safe.

He carries her onto the elevator, and there they stand and talk and laugh and pretend like nothing ever happened because _they don't want it to have happened_.

When they get up to the rooftop, Ally's eyes still widen in fear. They're still hundreds of feet in the air, and it's still dark.

But she can't help but feel like this midnight rooftop rendezvous will be the first of many.


End file.
